


A Thousand Lives (And I'll always find you)

by owoitsadinosaur



Series: The Bri Saga [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is immortal, F/M, MC is OC, Reincarnation, Remembering Past Lives, Ryu Byeol, Saeran is no where to be found, a thousand lives and I will still find you again and again, age sliding, based off a song about an immortal falling in love with the same soul again and again, oc and zen are siblings, premature death, red head - Freeform, souls remembering souls, tomato heads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoitsadinosaur/pseuds/owoitsadinosaur
Summary: How many lives had Saeyoung lived? Probably close to a thousand, but each of them, they ended up with the same, beautiful soul that always seemed to come to him when he was in need.It was 2020 in Seoul now, and he was "21", as he had been before about a thousand times.But there the soul was, in the form of his friend's little sister, but of course she didn't remember him, and maybe it was best she didn't this time.He had gotten himself into trouble.(Takes place before Rika goes missing, characters are younger then normal, Jaehee comes in later)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Series: The Bri Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847134
Kudos: 1





	A Thousand Lives (And I'll always find you)

**1463  
  
**  
  
"Saeyoung! Saeyoung!" A voice called to him from somewhere below, and Saeyoung looked over the edge of the tree he was sitting in.   
  
On the ground, hands on her hips, hanbok ruffling under her fingers. He felt his lip quirk to the side, a sly smile making its way to his face, before he slid down the tree's trunk landing gracefully in front of her.   
  
"Tae-eul, my darling, whatever could you want?"   
  
Tae-eul was different from the past reincarnations of his favorite soul. The past few times it had been reincarnated, the hair of the barer had been growing lighter, and so had their eyes and skin. Now Tae-eul was completely albino, having found her when he saved her from being carted off for some freak show due to her genetics.  
  
It was funny how often he'd run into the same soul, soulmates he called it, it had a nice ring to it. He didn't know where he'd be without that soul after all, 789 lives having been spent with the same one.  
  
"You were hiding again...you promised you'd take me into the village!" She seemed to whine, stomping her foot. Tae-eul was a teenager right now, but she was well aware of the immortal being in front of her, but not the fact they had been lovers over and over again.  
  
Saeyoung rolled his eyes playfully, "I'd never hide from a promise!" He quipped, and the girl sighed heavily, kicking a rock, "Please, can we go?"  
  
He was always iffy about taking her into town, or even allowing others to see her, but it could't be helped, and it did not help the fact he'd grown so possessive of the soul in general, only wanting it for himself.  
  
"Fine fine, let's go." Her eyes light up and glee before she raced off back to their home to get ready.  
  


* * *

  
  
That had been a long time ago though.  
  
 **2020**  
  
Saeyoung sat bent over at his desk, shoving handfuls of chips into his mouth as the computer beneath his fingers whirred and hummed, processing the information that was going through it.   
  
  
He had been...adopted, you could say, his condition allowing him to change his age to slip into others lives and allow him to not look suspicious. The soul hadn't made an appearance in this life yet, and he wondered if it had finally faded out, leaving him to attach himself with another one, but his phone buzzed, alerting him of a new chatroom.  
  
Ah, 707, his alter ego, was cheerful and funny, sarcastic and witty but in actuality, he felt nothing, he hadn't felt anything since his love's last death, one that left him scarred and afraid to love again.  
  
He picked up the glowing device, clicking on the app he had curated himself. It loaded up, and he pressed the screen again to take himself to the chatroom where his adoptive family had presented themselves.  
  
{707 has entered the chatroom}  
  
Rika: Luciel! Just in time, we have two new members. A pair of siblings, Zen and Byeol Ryu ^^  
  
707: OoooOOOoOOoOooOOo lemme hack their phones *-*  
  
Jumin: . . .   
  
Jumin: Rika, you said these people were acting siblings?  
  
Rika: Yes! I found them through a show they were in together, they're quite talented.  
  
V: I'm glad your organization is growing, Rika ^^  
  
Yoosung *: As am I!   
  
707: Sooo, is anyone gonna let them get the app so we can talk to them?  
  
{ZEN has entered the chatroom}  
  
{Byeol has entered the chatroom}  
  
Rika: Speak of the devils.  
  
ZEN: Oh! This seems nice.  
  
Byeol: You're right, Ms. Rika said that someone in the organization made this app, they're quite talented!   
  
707: -heart eyes-  
  
707: Someone appreciates my hard work, and it's a girl >.<  
  
707: Brb I'm gonna foofle you two ><  
  
  
Saeyoung exited the app, his brain blank as he typed in their names, and the brother was the first to pop up, an underground musical actor, and his sister that of the same.   
  
Huh, albino siblings.  
  
His eyes scanned Byeol's face on his screen as he opened a can of PHD pepper, taking a swig, only to spit it out on his monitor at the realization he had.   
Byeol's face was an exact replica of Tae-eul's, one of his soulmates bodily forms from his past.  
  
Clicking back onto the app, he hopped back into the conversation, determined to get a meeting out of the look alike.  
  
707: We should have a meeting to meet everyine formerly *-*  
  
Rika: That's a great idea :)  
  
707: yayay!  
  
Byeol: ^^ Everyone seems so nice.  
  
Yoosung: Wait...Byeol, do you go to Sky Highschool?  
  
Byeol: Yes?  
  
Yoosung: :0! Its me! Yoosung! I'm in your class.  
  
Byeol: :0 Yoosungie!  
  
707: You two know each other?  
  
Rika: Oops- I forgot to mention that they may know each other but...they already figured it out!  
  
Byeol: We're best friends! I thought he was just a different person...  
  
Yoosung: Yay! Byeol!  
  
Jumin: You and Yoosung are both in highschool, what young members we have here.  
  
ZEN: She may be young but she's very mature.  
  
This whole conversation was swaying away from the meeting and he had to figure out another way to get them back on track.  
  
707: So! Where are we meeting?  
  
Rika: Hm..how about Sugar Round?   
  
Byeol: Works for us!  
  
Jumin: I suppose I can come  
  
Yoosung: I'll go!  
  
707: On my way!  
  
  
Setting down his phone, he took a deep breath, fiddling with his hoodie string. Why was he nervous to meet her? She was probably eighteen, which meant..  
  
He shook the thought away, standing and getting ready to leave.  
  
Oh...how he missed his soulmate.


End file.
